


CODENAMES

by beansauceposts



Series: CODENAMES [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Aelin/Lorcan brotp, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Double Agents, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, I will add tags as I go, M/M, Sexual Tension, based on agents of shield tv show, i promise nothing, sniper au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beansauceposts/pseuds/beansauceposts
Summary: Celaena Sardothien is the world's best sniper. Of course, no one knows that. They only know a name and a reputation. And she would like to keep it that way. But when the infamous group of operatives labelled "The Cadre" prevents Celaena from completing her latest mission, everything goes to hell. As it turns out, some people know more about her than just her name.
Relationships: Aedion Ashryver/Lysandra, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: CODENAMES [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209857
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	CODENAMES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I got the idea to start writing this when I was watching the Agents of SHIELD tv show, and thought it would be a great au to base the Throne of Glass series on. I will try to post at least once a week, if not more, on Sundays. Constructive criticism is always welcome and anything you have to say/recommend/ask I am open to hearing. I hope you all enjoy!

Celaena Sardothien was one of the world’s best assassins. Of course, no one knows that. The only thing that they do know is a name. And her reputation. Looking back on it, the start of her reputation could’ve been better, but it’s grown so much that she is on the top ten of every most wanted list, including INTERPOL’s. Thing is, they have no idea what she looks like. Or even that she’s a she. 

At the moment, Celaena was on one of her best missions yet. If she completed this, she was sure that Arobynn would finally bring her into his inner circle. They got all of the best missions, paid the most, but the best of it was the fact that they got to know everything. And she means everything. If Celaena wanted to even have a chance at finding out what happened to her parents, she needed to get there.

“I have eyes on the target.” 

-You are a go to proceed- The response crackled through Celaena’s ear. Taking a deep breath, she took aim on her target. To anybody else, he looked like any 9-5 worker with a family and two dogs. But to Arobynn, and everybody else that worked for him, he was one of their biggest competitors. His name was Ioan Jayne and he was trying to take all of Arobynn’s clients. Of course, they were too scared of what would happen to them if they strayed from Arobynn to ever leave him, but still. He was trying to steal their business. And you never cross Arobynn Hammel. 

Distracted momentarily, Celaena turned her head when she heard something rustling behind her. Shaking her head, she turned back around and looked back through the scope. It was probably just the wind. Still, it had Celaena on her toes. It was never just nothing, but Celaena was too focused on the task in front of her to take any mind to it. Taking a deep breathe, and recentering on her target, Celaena clicked off the safety. Just as she was about to pull the trigger, she heard the release of a safety and a cold barrel pressed against the back of her head. 

“If I were you, I wouldn’t pull that trigger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed and come back form more! My tumblr is @beansauceposts


End file.
